Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 8 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 9 \\ 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$